Natale ad Arendelle
by EliasSnowflake
Summary: A 13 anni, il Natale non ha nemmeno cominciato a perdere un pò della sua magia, agli occhi di un bambino. Negli ultimi anni, comunque, per la principessa Anna di Arendelle, il Natale ha acquisito un valore davvero speciale. Avrebbe potuto vedere "lei". Sarebbero potute stare insieme tutta la notte... L'avrebbe vista aprire regali, essere felice, forse avrebbero giocato insieme!
1. Chapter 1 - Non posso aspettare!

A tredici anni il Natale non ha ancora cominciato a perdere parte della magia che si trova in esso da bambini. Si aspetta ancora trepidanti Babbo Natale, si parla di Jack Frost, e i regali arrivano ancora abbondanti, e iniziano ad essere utili, cose davvero belle, non più semplici svaghi o giocattoli con cui passare le giornate divertendosi.  
Da qualche anno a quella parte però, per la principessa Anna di Arendelle, il Natale acquisiva un valore tutto speciale. Forse non magia, in fondo nella sua vita non c'era alcuna traccia di magia, ma emozione, impazienza, grande gioia… Quello sì.

"Padre! Madre!"

La principessina correva giù per la grande gradinata d'ingresso. Il Re e la Regina erano tornati da un viaggio che li aveva visti lontani tre giorni. Non certo il viaggio più duraturo che avrebbero affrontato, sicuro, e certamente non quello che li avrebbe visti lontani più a lungo. Anna aveva paura che non ce l'avrebbero fatta a tornare per tempo, ma i suoi genitori erano stati di parola, come sempre. La principessina si gettò fra le loro braccia stringendoli con tutte le sue forze, riempiendosi del loro profumo fino in fondo all'anima. Il braccio forte del Sovrano la teneva a sé cancellando in un secondo ogni preoccupazione, tristezza e solitudine.  
Il 25 era il giorno dopo, ma per Anna era già Natale.

"Piccola mia…"

La Regina le passò dolcemente una carezza sulle guance rosse. Anna si sporse un po' per dare un grande bacio sul viso della mamma, che le sorrise con tutto l'amore che soltanto una madre può mettere in quel gesto.

"Ti abbiamo portato un regalo!"

La bambina spalancò gli occhi e la bocca in un'espressione che doveva essere sorpresa, ma che in fondo era solo pura gioia. Certo che mamma e papà avevano un regalo per lei! Ma in fondo, davvero, non era quello che aspettava. Il Re la lasciò andare e correre verso il giardino, dove era ancora ferma la carrozza e un paio di domestici stavano smontando i bagagli dei Sovrani. La Regina disse ridendo qualcosa come "Copriti, tesoro, fa freddo!" ma la bambina era già uscita, mentre i genitori la osservavano sorridendo, e il Re cingeva l'amata con un braccio, stringendola a sé… perché si sa, le mamme dicono ai figli di coprirsi quando sono loro ad avere freddo.

"Principessa, la prego aspetti un attimo!"

Il povero servitore, senza riuscire a trattenere le risate, osservò la bambina gettarsi all'interno della carrozza come si fa da un trampolino per tuffarsi in piscina. All'interno, ben poggiati sui sedili, c'erano due pacchetti più o meno delle stesse dimensioni. Ne afferrò subito uno al volo, con l'impazienza di un affamato davanti ad un piatto di leccornie, e ne lesse il bigliettino appeso ad un sottile filo dal colore dorato: "Anna", diceva il foglio in una grafia elegante e delicata, esattamente come la mano della mamma che l'aveva scritta… E a quel punto, Anna poggiò con cura il pacchetto accanto a sé. Il cuore le esplodeva d'amore, ma davvero non era quello che stava cercando. Quasi con mani tremanti afferrò l'altro pacchetto e ne lesse il nome scritto sopra: "Elsa".  
Strinse a sé il regalo come ad abbracciarlo, cercando di farvi entrare dentro tutto il suo affetto.

Dopo pochi secondi afferrò anche il suo, scese dalla carrozza e corse di nuovo dentro il Castello per raggiungere i genitori che si stavano appena sistemando i soprabiti, mentre alle spalle della principessina i domestici chiudevano i portoni subito dopo il suo ingresso.

"Madre?"

Anna, impaziente, con gli occhi che brillavano più di qualunque sfarzosa decorazione natalizia di cui il Castello era adorno, si avvicinò con passettini che più che timidi sembravano ruffiani.

"Madre quando possiamo aprire i regali?"

Era per questo che il Natale, per la piccola Anna, era ancora un giorno speciale.  
I regali li avrebbe aperti assieme a "lei". Non soltanto… Quella sera, a cena, la cena di Natale, tutta la famiglia si sarebbe trovata a tavola per celebrare. L'avrebbe vista, sarebbero state insieme tutta la sera… L'avrebbe vista aprire i regali, essere contenta, forse ci avrebbero giocato insieme! Non vedeva l'ora. Era impossibile aspettare… Aspettare ancora.  
Anna era troppo piccola per vedere l'immenso dolore dietro al sorriso di sua madre, in quel momento. La quantità impossibile di amore con cui lo nascondeva era troppa, per essere attraversata dallo sguardo di un bambino.

Il Re giunse da poco più in là, dopo aver sistemato i soprabiti fra le braccia di uno dei servitori che poco prima avevano sbarrato il cancello d'ingresso. La sua espressione non tradì lo sforzo della consorte, per quanto il suo cuore condividesse il suo stato d'animo.

"Adesso andiamo a salutare anche Elsa, poi apriremo i regali.. Va bene, Anna?"  
"Non essere impaziente, tesoro… Fra poco a cena staremo tutti insieme."

Avrebbe voluto saltare per la gioia. In effetti, lo fece. Corse con entrambi i pacchetti verso il grande albero di Natale sistemato a lato della scalinata principale, nel salone di ingresso. Lì sotto c'erano già sistemati tre pacchetti, di cui Anna era orgogliosa: li aveva fatti lei. Uno diceva "Papà", uno "Mamma" e l'altro "Elsa". Poggiò gli altri due accanto a questi, scoprendosi ad avere più cura di quello di Elsa che per il proprio. Rimase lì seduta un po', decidendo di trovare la posizione perfetta per i pacchetti. Li impilò a piramide all'inizio, poi decise di provare a sistemarli a terra a forma di cuore. Cinque pacchetti erano pochi, sembrava una "V" sbilenca… Provò a farne una torre, ma era instabile e poco elegante. Forse in fila, sistemati uno di fianco all'altro. No, non era carino. Ci passò molto più tempo di quanto non ne servisse… Ma doveva essere tutto perfetto. Doveva! Voleva che fosse felice… Voleva vederla sorridere…

Voleva vederla sorriderle.

_Toc toc._

_"Elsa?"_  
_"Tesoro, siamo noi, apri la porta."_

_Il silenzio totale che albergava nel corridoio venne spezzato dall'armeggiare di una chiave nella serratura della porta. La porta si aprì quel tanto che bastò perché una piccola figura bianca sfrecciasse oltre, stringendosi con tutte le sue forze al Re e alla Regina in un abbraccio che era ricolmo di caldo amore, per quanto alla pelle gelasse._

_"Elsa…"_

_La bambina piangeva. Stringeva, e piangeva._  
_Tremava forte, anche se non era per il freddo che stavano sentendo i suoi genitori. La Regina poggiò una mano sulla porta. Era come accarezzare il ghiaccio._  
_La spinse leggermente, aprendo alla vista sua e del marito l'interno della sala._  
_Regnava il bianco. Il letto pareva una statua di marmo. La luce a malapena filtrava dalla finestra, coperta da uno spesso strato di brina. Come se il cielo fosse lì dentro, cadevano fiocchi di neve tutt'intorno, svanendo tuttavia lentamente, come se la bufera avesse iniziato a calmarsi soltanto nel momento in cui i Sovrani erano arrivati alla porta._

_"Oh… Elsa…"_

_La Regina si gettò in ginocchio ed abbracciò la figlia con ogni goccia d'amore possibile nel Mondo. Il Re poggiò una mano sul capo della bambina, carezzandone i capelli gelati, che solo adesso tornavano a scoprire un certo calore. I singhiozzi soffocati della principessa, che ancora soffocava il viso nelle stoffe, era la voce del dolore della famiglia reale._

_"Ho paura… Padre!... Ho paura… Madre, aiutatemi…"_

_I sovrani accompagnarono la figlia all'interno, muovendola con la cautela con cui si sfiora un passerotto ferito. I singhiozzi della principessa si soffocarono dietro alla solida porta bianca, una volta chiusa dalla Regina prima di sparire all'interno con figlia e marito.  
Sul volto, l'agonia._


	2. Chapter 2 - La mia bellissima sorella

Anna correva su e giù per il corridoio da ormai quasi una mezz'ora. Era sera ormai, le ombre della notte invernale erano scese su Arendelle. Mancavano pochi minuti all'annuncio della cena servita a tavola e il Re e la Regina erano ormai arresi all'idea di poter chiamare a tavola la loro secondogenita prima che non fosse strettamente necessario. Avrebbero chiesto un certo rigore alla piccola principessa, ma non sarebbe stata quella la sera.

Appoggiata a una colonna nel corridoio, Anna si avvolgeva nella stoffa scarlatta di uno dei tendaggi immaginando di vestire un abito da sogno, di essere bella come la sua mamma, forte come il suo papà, e di essere ammirata da sua sorella quanto l'ammirava lei.

Da lì, fissava la porta di Elsa in attesa. Mancava pochissimo alla cena e di una cosa era sicura come non mai: quella sera avrebbero cenato tutti insieme.

Pensò diverse volte a cosa avrebbe fatto appena avesse notato del movimento: la maniglia muoversi, la porta aprirsi… Avrebbe voluto lanciarsi in corsa dal corridoio, per aggrapparsi alla sorella maggiore in un abbraccio prorompente. O forse l'avrebbe sorpresa facendosi trovare lì davanti alla porta, facendo "Buh!" appena avesse aperto! Oppure si sarebbe fatta trovare alla fine del corridoio, verso la scalinata che accompagnava alla Sala da Pranzo, con il suo bel vestito, e l'avrebbe accolta con un elegante inchino sperando che anche Elsa…

…La porta. Si stava aprendo.

Anna cercò di strattonarsi via dalla tenda per liberarsi. Per un attimo complicò la situazione rimanendo incastrata, ma poi sbucò fuori. Si sistemò un attimo il vestito, controllando che tutto fosse in ordine e poi fece un passo verso la stanza di Elsa. Dalla porta uscirono lei e il suo papà. Non sapeva che il Sovrano fosse dentro con lei. Come capitava ogni tanto, sentì una forte gelosia… Ma non durò. Lei era lì, la vedeva. Schiena dritta, in un vestito blu elegante e perfetto. I capelli d'avorio erano raccolti e perfetti, e la sua bellezza era… perfetta?  
Cercò di riaversi, perché in quel momento finalmente Elsa si voltò. I loro sguardi si trovarono dopo quello che era stato almeno un mese… Una di quelle rare volte in cui la porta si era aperta per far uscire mamma o papà, e Anna aveva sbirciato il viso della sorella dallo spazio fra la porta e la parete. Il suo cuore saltò un battito.

_"Padre…"_

_Aveva cominciato Elsa, mentre lui le infilava un paio di guanti. Lei poteva farlo da sola, avrebbe voluto, aveva troppa paura di fare del male al suo papà… Ma non aveva il coraggio di togliere la mano dalla sua. Era il suo papà, la faceva sentire al sicuro, protetta… La sua mano, forte e calda, la aiutava a sentirsi tranquilla e a non perdere il controllo. Lui lo sapeva. Non aveva paura…_

_"Io… Non dovrei uscire"_

_Il Sovrano sospirò. Forse era vero… Ma non era vivere, così. Ogni giorno, ogni ora, ogni secondo il Re e la Regina odiavano loro stessi per la vita che imponevano alla loro dolce bambina. Non che lei non lo capisse, anzi, era la prima a negarsi ogni contatto, ogni libertà, persino quando loro gliel'offrivano. Così matura, così regale e forte la loro cara Elsa. Avrebbe ceduto corona, potere e vita se questo avesse potuto donare alla figlia un giorno di pace, libertà e gioia._

_"Elsa… E' Natale. Stiamo tutti insieme, oggi. Ci saremo noi, proprio lì con te… Ma tua sorella ti aspetta."_

_Il cuore di Elsa si strinse. Dopo tutti quegli anni, ancora la sentiva. Sempre, tutti i giorni, correre nel Castello, giocare, canticchiare, chiamarla dall'altra parte della porta perfino… Anche se Elsa non rispondeva, non rispondeva mai. Le poche volte che si incrociavano nel Castello, o l'intravedeva dalla porta, o dalla finestra la vedeva nel giardino passeggiare con mamma o papà, per Elsa era sempre un dolore. Significava passare le ore successive più concentrata, più ferma, più impegnata, più stanca… per tenere a bada le proprie emozioni. Per non permettere a quella sconfinata solitudine di gelare ogni cosa._

_"Non dovremmo vivere nello stesso posto."_

_Il Re sospirò di nuovo, ma questa volta assunse un'espressione più severa. Era uno sguardo che non riusciva a riservare quasi mai alle figlie. Finì di infilare il secondo guanto alla splendida principessa e poi poggiò le mani sulle sue esili spalle._

_"Siete sorelle, Elsa. Certo che dovreste vivere insieme. Dovreste…_  
_Dovremmo tutti… Perciò finchè non riuscirai a controllarlo,ti aiuteremo io e la mamma._  
_Anna ti vuole bene…"_

_Non voleva saperlo. Non voleva sentirlo. Non doveva volerle bene, non doveva aspettarla, non doveva cercarla… Rendeva tutto così difficile. La temperatura della stanza si abbassò di qualche grado. Il Re poggiò una mano sulla guancia della figlia. Lei, chiudendo gli occhi, versò una lacrima che arrivò fino alle dita del padre. Lui le sorrise, mentre la temperatura tornava tiepida e lei poggiava la mano sulla sua, rispondendo al suo sorriso con uno dei suoi… Così rari, così belli._

_"Celarlo, domarlo…"_  
_"Non mostrarlo."_

_Si avviarono alla porta ed uscirono. Elsa raccolse tutta la sua regalità, e tanta era davvero, e si preparò ad affrontare la cena. Sentì il padre chiudere la porta dietro sé e notò qualcosa con la coda dell'occhio._

_Anna._

_Anna era lì, proprio nel corridoio della sua stanza. Il suo cuore saltò un battito._

_Quella sensazione di calore che si sente nel cuore, quando i nostri occhi incontrano quelli di chi amiamo, in Elsa era identica… Ma faceva reagire il suo corpo con il gelo. Era di questo che aveva paura, proprio di questo momento. Stava per cedere, voleva scappare dentro la sua stanza. Oddio, cosa avrebbe fatto se fosse stato troppo? Anna… Era così carina nel suo vestito verde, decorato con oro e argento. I capelli sistemati con mano abile già un po' spettinati, sicuramente per qualche gioco fatto dopo i preparativi… I capelli._

_Già, i suoi capelli._  
_La ciocca scolorita si vedeva bene._  
_Era colpa sua._  
_Oddio, Anna. La sua sorellina... Era lì._


	3. Chapter 3 - Celare, domare

"Elsa…"

Anna si era avvicinata con passo svelto, ma ben più composto di quanto non avesse desiderato. Pensava di volerla abbracciare, e gridare, e correre ad aprire i regali… Ma l'espressione della sua sorellona era dura, quasi distratta. Timorosa? No… Elsa non aveva paura di niente. Forse era solo infastidita dell'averla trovata lì fuori ad aspettarla. Era stata invadente.  
Avrebbe riparato. Voleva che fosse felice. Dovevano aprire i regali insieme, e a cena avrebbero riso chiacchierando. Sarebbe andata così, doveva andare così!

"Salve, Elsa… Sei… Bellissima."

Elsa fece un cenno con il viso. I suoi occhi sfuggirono per un attimo verso il papà, che le poggiò una mano sulla spalla. Dopo pochi secondi, anche Elsa finalmente rispose.  
"Ti ringrazio…"  
Anna sorrise. Continuò a fissarla… Forse anche questo l'avrebbe messa a disagio, ma non poteva farne a meno. Elsa era bellissima.

"Anche tu. Stai benissimo, Anna."

Sorrise ancora di più. Esplose in un sorriso che soltanto la gioia pura può dare. Fece qualche passo in avanti, arrivando a poco più di un metro da Elsa e il Re. Il Sovrano, spettatore della scena, aveva nel cuore una commozione profonda. Le sue figlie adorate, più adorate che mai, potevano stare insieme così poco…

"Davvero? Grazie! Me lo ha preso la mamma ma all'inizio mi stava un po' largo, poi me lo ha sistemato, sennò rischiavo di non poterlo mettere, ma non si può andare a tavola in pigiama. Peccato, però. Io sto comoda in pigiama, ci farei tutto. Ci ho fatto di tutto. Tu stai sempre in pigiama in camera tua? Perché secondo me è una comodità incredibile.. Non che non mi piacciano i vestiti eleganti, sono bellissimi, ma sono noiosi. Non i tuoi. I tuoi sono bellissimi tutti, per niente noiosi, tu sei stupenda, vai benissimo così. Sei perfetta… …Andiamo a cena?"

E fu allora che successe la più straordinaria delle cose.

Elsa sorrise.

Di più, Elsa sbuffo una risata. Il Re fece lo stesso, mentre sentiva dentro un'onda di calore che soltanto il sole di Anna poteva portare in quel corridoio di ghiaccio. Oh, se solo la vita avesse portato presto la salvezza, per la sua piccola erede.  
Anna passò dal profondo imbarazzo alla felicità assoluta nel tempo che ci mise Elsa a coprirsi le labbra con la mano per fermare la sua risata argentina. Per un attimo aveva visto la sua amatissima Elsa, la sua migliore amica, la sua meravigliosa sorella.

"Va bene ragazze… Andiamo. Vostra madre ci sta aspettando per aprire i regali."

"Prima della cena?! Davvero?!"

Anna era sorpresa per davvero questa volta, ma era al settimo cielo per la notizia! Non sapeva quanto ancora avrebbe potuto aspettare prima di consegnare il suo regalo ad Elsa. Ci si era impegnata così tanto! Ci aveva lavorato tutto il giorno precedente. Avrebbe potuto prepararlo prima, ma voleva che fosse fatto di fresco.  
Facendosi aiutare dalla cuoca di corte, che con lei era sempre gentile e disposta a lasciarla giocare in cucina per quanto lasciasse sempre un gran disordine, aveva preparato un dolce per Elsa. Alla sua sorellona non servivano molte cose, e nemmeno a lei. Libri e giocattoli ne avevano, e l'unica cosa di cui era certa era che Elsa non potesse aver perso il suo amore per il cioccolato. Da piccole, almeno una volta al giorno, si intrufolavano nella dispensa del Castello e rubavano dolci, canditi e soprattutto cioccolatini. Si abbuffavano fino ad avere mal di pancia, un malessere che curavano mangiandone altri!

Per tutto il giorno precedente, Anna aveva lavorato a questa sorpresa. Non era stata pigra, aveva preparato una tortina di mele per la mamma, la sua preferita, e probabilmente era quella venuta visivamente meglio. Ne era molto felice, perché la Regina era sempre elegante, perfetta, e voleva farle un regalo bello quanto lei. Per il papà aveva fatto dei pasticcini con la crema, mettendo su ognuno di essi un pezzetto di frutta. Era una presentazione colorata e deliziosa, sapeva che l'avrebbe adorata! E infine, con ogni energia e briciolo d'affetto, aveva preparato una base da tortino, completamente ricoperta di cacao. Su di essa, composte con la pazienza e la cura che un bambino mette soltanto nelle cose che ama, c'erano due statuette di cioccolato. Non erano perfette, ma erano davvero bellissime considerando che erano state soltanto il suo ottavo tentativo. Erano due repliche di sé stessa e di Elsa, che si tenevano per mano. I capelli della statuetta di Elsa erano coperti con del cioccolato bianco, e canditi colorati tempestavano la base delle statuette. Anna era contentissima del risultato, non avrebbe saputo fare di meglio, ed era quanto esigeva da sé stessa. Aveva aspettato tutto il giorno per poter consegnare le sue creazioni alla famiglia e ora che gli era stata promessa la possibilità di farlo prima del tempo, si sentiva come se tutta la sua vita fosse servita per arrivare a quel momento.

Si gettò verso Elsa, fino quasi a sfiorarla.  
"Andiamo, andiamo, Elsa! Non vedo l'ora di darti il mio regalo!"  
Pensò di afferrarla e trascinarla giù per le scale, fino all'albero, ma in qualche modo riuscì a trattenersi. Si incamminò a passo svelto fino all'inizio della scalinata. Sotto, seduta sotto l'albero, la Regina attendeva l'arrivo delle figlie.  
Sul volto: l'amore.

_Ridere era meraviglioso. Faceva paura._

_Nella sua mente la risata dipingeva immagini di pupazzi di neve, scivolate sul ghiaccio e neve brillante. Ogni emozione, ognuna di quelle che cercava di sopprimere ogni giorno, portava a bianco e freddo… Ma anche a dolci ricordi. Oh come avrebbe voluto che i Troll avessero cancellato anche la sua memoria. Come avrebbe voluto non dover avere paura così._

_Per ogni sorriso che Anna le regalava, la ciocca albina dei capelli di sua sorella le ricordava la sua colpa, le ricordava la sua paura. Il pericolo._

_Se riusciva a trattenersi era solo per la presenza di suo padre. La tensione, il timore di non riuscire a governare le sue emozioni, era così pesante.  
Anna non lo vedeva, non poteva. E non doveva! Celarlo, domarlo… Non mostrarlo.  
Si afferrò l'orlo dei guanti e li tirò un po', come ad assicurarsi che non scappassero via… Unico limite fra la sicurezza di una protezione e la nuda verità. _

_"_Non vedo l'ora di darti il mio regalo!_"_

_Il suo regalo. Anna le aveva fatto un regalo. Ma certo, era Natale. Avrebbero cenato assieme, avrebbero festeggiato, e Anna le voleva bene. Le aveva fatto un regalo. Anche mamma e papà, sicuramente, avevano un regalo per lei…  
Ma lei non aveva nulla.  
Elsa non aveva un regalo per nessuno, nessuno di loro.  
Concentrata com'era a togliersi dalla vita non aveva pensato un solo istante a regalare qualcosa, a donare qualcosa. Il cuore le si strinse. Anna si sarebbe aspettata qualcosa. Forse no…  
Magari Anna aveva preso qualcuno dei suoi vecchi giocattoli e glielo aveva impacchettato, o magari si era procurata qualche libro che pensava Elsa non avesse ancora letto. Magari avrebbe trovato il suo regalo infantile e inutile, e non si sarebbe più sentita in colpa.  
No, non sarebbe successo.  
Si sentiva male… Non aveva ancora mosso un passo verso la serata, e già ogni genere di emozione si gelava nelle sue esili dita, pronta a gettare l'inverno nel Castello.  
Se il Re non avesse spinto un poco sulla sua spalla, incoraggiandola ad avanzare, la principessa non avrebbe mosso un solo passo… Forse solo verso la porta della sua stanza, per scappare e rifugiarsi di nuovo in quelle odiate quattro mura._


	4. Chapter 4 - Non posso essere libera

_Alla vista della madre il suo cuore rallentò ancora un po'. _

_Forse poteva farcela._

_Se fosse riuscita a passare tutta la sera tranquilla, controllandosi, forse avrebbe potuto cominciare a dominare davvero il suo potere. Non voleva pensarci, se possibile… Ormai era qualche anno che la sua vita era confinata nella sua camera da letto e sperare che cambiasse era diventato un dolore. E il dolore era tristezza, sconforto, disperazione… ghiaccio.  
Ma poteva provare. Doveva provare, il suo papà non faceva che dire che poteva farcela, era solo questione di imparare come. Sicuramente poteva farcela._

_Perché non quella sera?  
C'era Anna, e le voleva ancora bene. L'aveva cacciata così tante volte, ma lei era lì con un regalo per lei, proprio come mamma e papà._

_Un regalo.  
Elsa non aveva nessun regalo._

_Presero tutti posto sotto all'albero. Era facile distinguere i pacchetti di Anna, avevano una forma strana, ed erano meravigliosi. Vide subito quello che sarebbe toccato a lei, e in cuor suo ne se innamorò all'istante. Quello di mamma e papà era lì vicino.  
Le mani tremavano forte e il cuore si faceva pesante man mano che sentiva avvicinarsi il momento in cui sarebbe stato chiaro a tutti che lei non aveva niente per nessuno di loro._

Che meraviglia. Finalmente! Erano tutti insieme…  
Anna non smetteva un attimo di guardare Elsa, la sua bellissima sorella Elsa, e quando la vide posare gli occhi sul suo pacchetto e sciogliere la sua espressione rigida si sentì appagata di ogni attimo passato in cucina a disfarsi mani e pazienza per creare quella torta. Oh, non vedeva l'ora che l'aprisse! Non vedeva l'ora di osservare la sua reazione. Forse avrebbe riso felice… Forse l'avrebbe presa in giro per le sue doti approssimative, ma l'avrebbe adorato. Come poteva non adorarlo?

Doveva essere l'ultimo, per forza! Doveva aprirlo per ultimo, essere il Gran Finale dei regali! Chissà se mamma e papà avrebbero lasciato assaggiare i dolci prima di cena? Forse se l'avessero saputo avrebbero deciso di aspettare dopo. Per fortuna che si era trattenuta dal fare anticipazioni o giocare a "indovina cosa ti regalo".

"Prima quelli di mamma e papà! Va bene Elsa?"

_Elsa guardò verso la sorella come se l'avesse appena svegliata, con quella domanda. Era tesa, concentrata, ma nella foga e nella gioia Anna non poteva notarlo. Afferrò il pacchetto con scritto "Elsa" e lo poggiò in grembo a sua sorella maggiore. Lei si trattenne dal sobbalzare in preda al panico per pura impreparazione, ma il suo cuore esplose di spavento nel rendersi conto di quanto fosse facile che Anna, così euforica e imprudente, la sfiorasse.. La toccasse. Era così felice… E si sentiva così in colpa, Elsa, a non riuscire a provare altro che bianca paura._

_Se l'avesse abbracciata? Se dopo aver visto il regalo, che così tanto voleva scartare e scoprire, si fosse emozionata troppo? I guanti erano davvero un aiuto?... Non era nemmeno nella sua stanza…I suoi genitori erano lì, ma Anna in un attimo si era mossa e l'aveva sfiorata. Non poteva impedirle di muoversi, non potevano dirle di non toccarla o spiegarle che era pericoloso…  
Elsa strinse il regalo e usò ogni sua forza per sorridere un poco, tremare il meno possibile, e cominciare ad aprire il pacco._

"Oooooh!"  
Anna aveva già aperto il suo. Tirò fuori dalla scatola un set di colori, diversi tipi di pennelli, un porta tempere e altri accessori da disegno. C'erano delle tinte meravigliose! Anna adorava i quadri, disegnare, dipingere… Ormai conosceva come vecchi amici tutti i quadri del Castello. Ricordava dove fossero e riconosceva i diversi stili di pittura. Disegnava tanto, soprattutto perché era una di quelle cose che divertono anche se sei da sola.

"Madre! Padre! Sono bellissimi, grazie! Grazie mille!"

Si slanciò dal suo posto e si gettò al collo della madre stringendola a sé. La mano di lei sul capo, ridendo di affetto. Un attimo dopo due rumorosi bacioni atterravano sulla guancia del papà.  
"Elsa, hai visto che belli? Sono tantissimi, potremo dipingere insieme qualche volta!"  
Voleva dirlo e lo disse, ma fu come chiamare il gelo subito dopo quel momento di genuina euforia.  
Elsa non alzò lo sguardo dal suo pacco, ora aperto. Aveva un'espressione indecifrabile, ma non riusciva a celare del cupo. Forse il suo regalo non le era piaciuto così tanto come quello di Anna era piaciuto a lei. Anna si sporse un po' in avanti, sbirciando l'interno della scatola. Dentro c'erano un vestito nuovo meraviglioso, blu scuro, decorato con gemme azzurre e finiture d'argento. Poggiato sopra di esso, un libro. Elsa già stringeva in mano un paio di guanti lunghi, di una seta meravigliosa e chiara, che doveva aver trovato nella stessa scatola, vicino all'abito.  
"Elsa! Che belli! Wow… Posso vederli?"  
E così facendo, anche se con lenta cautela, Anna avvicinò la mano a Elsa.

_Nemmeno li vide. Il vestito e il libro, agli occhi di Elsa, non erano nemmeno lì.  
Il suo sguardo era catturato da quegli elegantissimi guanti, di una bellezza e qualità sorprendenti. Non li fissava perché li ammirava, li fissava perché quei guanti l'avevano riportata alla realtà.  
I guanti che usava adesso cominciavano a starle stretti, ne servivano di nuovi. Ne servivano di nuovi, perché era chiaro che Elsa non stava imparando a gestire i suoi poteri. Soltanto quella mattina aveva congelato la sua camera completamente, soltanto perché si sentiva sola. Se Anna fosse entrata in quel momento, l'avrebbe potuta uccidere. Potuta uccidere? C'era già andata vicino… Anzi, lei l'AVEVA uccisa. Erano stati i Troll a salvarla. Avrebbe portato guanti per sempre. Avrebbe letto libri in quella stanza per sempre, vestita di un'eleganza che avrebbe fatto ammirare soltanto ai suoi genitori. Come aveva potuto sperare di poter risolvere, di poter imparare? Il sole di Anna era quasi stato spento…  
Non dovremmo vivere nello stesso posto aveva detto prima… Ma non era certo Anna a doversene andare. Nel cuore di Elsa esplose ogni genere di emozione che stava cercando di sopprimere.  
Amore per i genitori che la proteggevano nonostante fosse un mostro,  
Odio per sé stessa, per non avere la forza di smettere di sperare.  
Disperazione per la consapevolezza di essere condannata a questo,_

_Confusione, perché nessuno riusciva a spiegarle come potesse fare,_

_Solitudine, perché non poteva spiegare, non poteva dirlo, doveva solo nascondersi…  
E infine paura. Paura cieca… per la mano di Anna che ora si stava avvicinando alla sua._


	5. Chapter 5 - Non mostrarlo

_"NON TOCCARMI!"_

_In un istante Elsa fu in piedi. I guanti stretti nel pugno, la voce tremante e il batticuore. Fra le dita, attraverso la stoffa, riusciva a sentire il gelo di una bufera che stava per esplodere. L'aria attorno si stava raffreddando. Stava succedendo. Era lì davanti ad Anna, ancora a terra, immobilizzata dallo spavento e con la mano ancora tesa verso il punto in cui un attimo prima era quella di Elsa.  
Il Re e la Regina erano scattati in piedi. La madre si stava portando verso la figlia in preda al panico, dicendo qualcosa come "calmati, tesoro"ma Elsa non sentiva. Nella sua testa il turbinare di una tempesta di ghiaccio gridava per uscire, guidata da ogni emozione che in quel momento erano padrone del giovane corpo di lei. Strinse al proprio petto le mani, cercando con tutta sé stessa di non abbandonarsi, di contenersi, di celarlo, domarlo… Assolutamente, non mostrarlo!  
Anna era lì. Era ancora lì… E solo in quel momento, come conquistando per un attimo lucidità, Elsa riuscì nuovamente a mettere a fuoco il viso della sua sorellina.  
"… Scusa, Elsa…"  
Un lacrimone scendeva sulla sua guancia. La sua espressione era ancora ferma in uno stupore misto a dolore. Non capiva, Anna… E non doveva capire.  
Il cuore di Elsa si spezzò.  
Fuggì via, su per le scale, verso la sua stanza, seguita dal padre mentre la madre si avvicinava ad Anna e la stringeva a sé, riparando al dolore che Elsa le aveva dato. Di nuovo._

_Raggiunto il corridoio della sua stanza, la principessa sentì il padre correre seguendola.  
"Elsa! Tesoro, Aspett…"  
Un rumore acuto, poi un tonfo. Seguendola, il Sovrano era scivolato sul pavimento ghiacciato al passaggio della ragazza. Cadde malamente a terra, ma riuscì a non sbattere la testa fermando la caduta con le braccia._

_Elsa, con la mano già sulla maniglia, era una maschera di lacrime.  
Esitò lì qualche attimo. Con tutto il suo cuore avrebbe voluto gettarsi verso suo padre, aiutarlo ad alzarsi… Ma avrebbe potuto ferirlo. Gelarlo. Ucciderlo. Non poteva fare nulla per lui… _

_Solo scappare._

_"Mi dispiace… Mi dispiace… Scusatemi, mi dispiace! MI DISPIACE!"  
Il dolore che prese il posto del viso del Re di Arendelle non aveva niente a che vedere con la caduta a terra.  
"Elsa…"  
Lei aprì la porta, entrò nella sua stanza e se la richiuse con forza alle spalle.  
Il rumore della chiave che girava nella serratura._

La cena fu silenziosa.

Il Re, la Regina e Anna mangiarono insieme, mentre una domestica si occupava di togliere le stoviglie del quarto posto a tavola, inutilizzato.  
A fine pasto, Anna riuscì a tentare qualche sorriso vedendo i suoi genitori mangiare di gusto torta e pasticcini che aveva preparato. Si complimentarono tanto e non lasciarono nemmeno una briciola.

In seguito, recuperando un po' di umore, Anna prese i suoi nuovi colori e attrezzi assieme ad una tela vergine che uno dei domestici portò dal magazzino. Fece un paio di dipinti colorati, immaginando sfondi fioriti e cieli al tramonto, ricordi estivi del suo paese.

I sovrani regalarono alla figlia più piccola tutto il calore possibile al Mondo, inondandola di abbracci, risate e giochi. La sera fu bella… Non completa, ma davvero bella.

Per qualche attimo, qualcuno soltanto, Anna riusciva anche a dimenticare quello che era successo poco prima sotto l'albero.

Lì, in fondo al cuore, non voleva altro che chiedere cosa mai avesse fatto di così terribile…

Se forse prendere qualcosa di Elsa era una cosa grave…

Se Elsa sapeva che non voleva rubarle i guanti…

Chiedere se Elsa la odiava, e perché.

Arrivò la mezzanotte, e fu Natale.  
Il Re e la Regina si ritirarono in preghiera nella Cappella adiacente, dove un cerimoniere e altri fedeli della nobiltà partecipavano alla Santa Messa, puntuali.  
Anna rimase per un po' da sola.  
Sotto all'albero rimaneva un solo pacchetto. Diceva "Elsa". E dentro c'era un tortino di cioccolato.

Anna si avvicinò. Per un secondo, alzò il piede sopra al pacco…  
Ma poi non lo schiacciò.  
Si abbassò, lo prese e corse. Corse su per le scale, seguendo la strada che la sorella aveva fatto qualche ora prima. Si fermò fuori dalla porta. Prima di decidersi a bussare, passarono almeno dieci minuti.


	6. Chapter 6 - Buon Natale, Elsa

_Le pieghe della coperta erano quasi impossibili da vedere, sotto lo strato di ghiaccio spesso che rivestiva il letto. Lo specchio non rifletteva più alcuna immagine, ma ci pensava la patina di gelo che copriva ogni centimetro della stanza. Elsa era sul pavimento, la schiena appoggiata alla porta. Le lacrime scorrevano ancora, ma era troppo stanca per singhiozzare. Sul dorso delle mani aveva segni di graffi, tanto se le era strette per cercare di strozzare il suo potere… Per cercare di frenare quel rigetto gelido e terribile su cui non aveva alcun controllo, e che ancora una volta l'aveva vinta.  
Toc Toc.  
"Elsa?..."_

_Era Anna. Di nuovo, la paura. Una paura immensa. Una paura completamente diversa da quella che aveva avuto prima, sotto l'albero. Ora, chiusa da sola nella sua stanza, Elsa non temeva di poter ferire qualcuno… Ma la voce di Anna, che le giungeva da là fuori, lì dove lei non poteva stare, dove lei continuava a ferirla, dove lei continuava a deluderla, avrebbe potuto essere il colpo di grazia. In quel momento Elsa non temeva per gli altri, ma per sé stessa._

_Se Anna avesse detto "Ti odio."  
Se Anna avesse detto "Non siamo più amiche."  
Se Anna avesse detto… Qualunque cosa avesse tutto il diritto di dire…  
"Elsa… Mi dispiace che ti sei arrabbiata. Volevo tanto passare la serata insieme a giocare. Facciamo pace?" _

_Non ce la faceva più. _

_Altre lacrime cominciavano a sgorgare infinite dai suoi occhi, e cadevano a terra polverizzandosi in fiocchi di neve. Elsa si strinse, avvolgendosi le gambe con le braccia e soffocando il suo pianto con tutte le sue forze. Nella stanza, la neve tornava a cadere copiosa e spessa. Si sentiva colpevole, si sentiva cattiva, voleva dirle ogni cosa… Ma non poteva. Non poteva.  
"Elsa… Mi senti?..."_

_"Anna, ti prego, vai via."  
La forza che trovò per dire quelle parole, le caricò di un tono che era molto diverso da quello che il suo cuore sentiva. Dall'altra parte della porta si sentì solo un leggero fruscio. Qualcosa che veniva poggiato a terra.  
"Buon Natale, Elsa…"  
Era facile capire, da quella voce, che il viso di Elsa non era l'unico su cui correvano le lacrime.  
Fu solo a notte inoltrata che la principessa aprì di un poco la porta. Il pacco regalo di Anna era ancora lì fuori, bellissimo, con la sua forma un po' strana._

_Lo afferrò svelta e richiuse._

_Ancora lì seduta a terra, lo tenne in grembo. Sapeva che aprirlo avrebbe soltanto alimentato il suo senso di colpa. Sapeva che qualunque cosa contenesse le avrebbe scaldato il cuore, facendo sciogliere di nuovo quella barriera di ghiaccio che cercava di creare attorno alle sue emozioni.  
Lo sapeva bene, e se lo ripeteva, mentre le mani cominciavano a scartarlo con cura, come fosse la cosa più preziosa che avesse mai avuto._

_Alla vista del tortino di cioccolato, i singhiozzi tornarono. Abbondanti, copiosi._

_Sfiorò la statuina di sé stessa, ed all'istante divenne un blocco di ghiaccio._

_Spostando le dita su quella di Anna, anch'essa divenne un ghiacciolo, solido e lucente._

_Le afferrò e le portò con sé verso il davanzale della finestra, cercando un punto dove un po' di luce potesse trasparire, portando nel ghiaccio i lumi di festa che regnavano nel giardino della tenuta reale. _

_Lì si coricò a terra, guardando le due statuine di cioccolato ghiacciato che riflettevano quei mille riflessi. Erano meravigliose._

_"__Buon Natale… Anna…"_


End file.
